Inuyasha: on the verge of a breakthrough
by Rain73
Summary: inuyasha and kagomes love for one another starts in a therapists office.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha: On the Verge of a break through!

Inuyahsa was on his way to his weekly counseling session with his therapist Kagome. Kagome was the top notch therapist in Japan and all of her clients seriously had to have cash to see her, No matter how nice, kind, and caring she was she didn't work for free. Inuyasha had been coming to Kagome for a while now and there were pretty close. Inuyasha was having major trouble with his ex-wife Kikiyo. Kikiyo was a very pushy, mean-spirited, and demanding woman. She worked Inuyasha to the bone and didn't give a thing back. Personally Kagome hated her, but you can't love all your clients now can you. Inuyasha reached Kagome's office at 10:30pm complaining and apologizing for having awoken Kagome who really wasn't doing anything at the time, other than lounging around wishing for someone to sweep her off her feet. Inuyahsa and Kikiyo had another fight about Kikiyo and Narku going out again. Inuyasha sat down in one of the black chair that most therapists had. Inuyahsa began to talk saying," How could she do this to me again. I loved her, I gave her everything." "Well what happened?" asked Kagome. "She went out with Narku again; she said it was just dinner and that she'd be back at 8 o' clock and now its 10:45. I got so heated that I just ended it right there, I got all of my stuff and came to see you. I know it's a lot to ask and I might seem even more pathetic to you for asking this but can I stay with you for a while, just until I find a new place." asked Inuyasha "Sure, I don't usually let my clients stay with me but you're an exception." Said Kagome. "Thanks a lot, now if only I could find a woman like you, I'd be set for life." Said Inuyasha. Kagome got out of her big black chair and walked over to the coat rack on the far side of the wall. She was walking when she tripped over one of the coat racks feet and feel into Inuyasha's arms. The stayed like that looking Longley into each others eyes and then Inuyasha couldn't resist the beast within and he kissed Kagome with such a wanting force that her lip started to bleed. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and threw her on the couch in her office. He started kissing her as he climbed on top, not thinking as to whether or not Kagome felt the same way as he did. But obviously she wanted him just as much as he wanted her because they didn't stop. The were mid kiss with a little touch when they heard a knock at the door. That was when Inuyasha knew the beast had arrived. Kikiyo stormed in the office cursing and screaming like a mad sailor, waving things in the air and trying to pry Inuyasha and Kagome off of each other. The janitor came knocking at the door to see if everything was alright. Kagome asked the janitor in the sweetest voice possible "could you take out the trash,' then she pointed at Kikiyo and the janitor just nodded his head signifying that he knew what she meant. He picked up Kikiyo and threw her over his shoulder, carried her down to the trash shoot (which was wide enough for three hippos to fit down),and let her slide down into a pile of trash. As the janitor walked by the room Kagome said thanks as she and Inuyasha went home together and they stayed that way, together forever.


	2. Chapter 2

After reaching Kagome's house, Inuyasha and Kagome walked to Kagome's bedroom hand and hand. Kagome and Inuyasha were about to take that step when they see a little tail sticking out from behind Kagome's bed. Inuyasha walked over to the other side of the bed and lifted it up with one hand and grabbed the tail. The tail belonged to no other than their little fox friend and Kagome's foster child Shippo. Shippo had been with Kagome for over a year now and he knew inuyasha quite well, though they didn't get along that well. Inuyasha used to steal food from Shippo whenever he was in Kagome's office during a session. Inuyasha's and Shippo's fight began right away and Kagome could see she wasn't getting lucky tonight so she just walked into the kitchen, poured herself some coffee, wrapped her self up in a warm blanket, and turned on CNN. The fight went on for almost two hours, mostly consisting of face stretching and light name-calling. Kagome woke up late the next morning in her bed; just to see Inuyasha lying on the floor next to her knocked out. Kagome smiled sweetly at Inuyasha and got out of bed to fix everyone some breakfast. When Inuyasha woke up Kagome and Shippo were just about to eat as Inuyasha came running down the stairs searching for the fresh food he smelled. Just as everyone was about to sit and eat they heard a knock at the door. It was there friends Miroku and Sango, with their two kids, Sesshomaru and Koga. The two were always fighting like cats and dogs, yet they were somewhat the same. They both hated Inuyasha. All the gang was there then Kagome started to sing "Glamorous" and everyone started to dance and Inuyasha was quiet for once. The out of nowhere there was this white light and Inuyasha woke in kagome office and asked her what time it was. Kagome said 11:30 and Inuyasha heard a knock on the door and everything happened just as it did before in Inuyasha's dream.

The end, Hope you liked it!


End file.
